ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wróg ostateczny: część 2
'''Wróg ostateczny: część 2 '''to pięćdziesiąty drugi, a zarazem ostatni odcinek serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 1 sierpnia 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie Ben wraz z Sir Georgiem, Gwen i Kevinem chcą powstrzymać ezoteryków. Wieczny rycerz Sir George zrobił bliznę dagonowi, ale ciało się zrosło, okropny przeciwnik zabił go błyskawicami. Ben zamienia się w Way Biga z myślą, że jest większy i silniejszy niż Dagon, ale to nic nie daje, więc zmienia się w formę ostateczną która debiutuje, Ben ściąga Dagona na ziemię. Dagon spuścił na niego kwaśny deszcz który pozbawił go sił. Ostatecznie t Vilgaxowi udaje się unieszkodliwić potwora i zarazem wypełnić swój plan polegający na przejęciu jego mocy dla siebie by przejąc oba wymiary, drużyna stara się go powstrzymać ale jest on za potężny więc Gwen przenosi ich do bazy hydraulików w Mt. Rushmore by mogli opracować plan działania i chwilę odsapnąć. Niestety nie mają zbyt wiele czasu, gdyż wróg ich odnajduje i rozpoczyna natarcie. Ben postanawia wykorzystać moc Askalonu w ostatecznym starciu ze swoim wrogiem, udaje się mu zadać poważną ranę i przez to wykorzystać miecz do odebrania Vilgaxowi mocy Dagona. Ben chce wykorzystać Askalon do uleczenia ludzi, lecz przerywa mu Vilgax mówiąc że jest skromny i że z całą mocą, którą posiada mogą razem zakończyć wojny i zmienić cały wszechświat, przyjaciele starają się mu przekazać żeby nie dał się nabrać i że jest mamiony siłą tak jak Gwen i Kevin swojego czasu. Ben każe im przestać i pozwolić mu pomyśleć przez jego myśli przelatują różne wspomnienia gdy dokonywał różnych wyborów pomagając mu dojść do jedynego słusznego wniosku. Bohater używa Askalonu by leczyć ludzi przemienionych w ezoteryków przez Dagona, zaś potem gdy pojawia się Azmuth bez wahania oddaje mu broń i Ultimatrix, pytając dlaczego galwan pozbawia go także i tego urządzenia. Wtedy myśliciel mówi że on jest godzien tego urządzenia ale ono nie jest już godne jego i każe mu spojrzeć na nadgarstek, na którym pojawia się prawdziwy Omnitrix. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ben dostaje nowy omnitrix. * Dagon zostaje pokonany. * Ostateczny Way big debiutuje. * Sir George umiera. Debiuty kosmitów Omnitrixa * Ostateczny Way Big Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Sir George (śmierć) * Azmuth * Julia Yamamoto * Statek Postacie z retrospekcji * P'andor * Ra'ad * Bivalvan * Galapagus * Andreas * Eunice * Max Tennyson * Verdona Tennyson * Manny Armstrong * Helen Wheels * Albedo * Michael Morningstar * Aggregor * UFOzbir * Adwaita * Nadistota * Czarodziejka * Smok * Bellicus * Serena * Carl Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Młody Ben * Dziecko Niebiańskich Istot * Cash * J.T. * Dziewczyna Pierce'a * Żołnierze Aggregora Wrogowie * Dagon (pokonany) * Vilgax (pokonany) * Psyphon * Krąg Strażników Płomienia ** Ezoterycy Kosmici * Fachura * Way Big * Ostateczny Way Big (debiut) * Dzikopysk * Ostateczny Dzikopysk * Chromaton Kosmici z retrospekcji * Obcy X * Gigantozaur * Terrawiatr * Szybcior Błędy * Kiedy Ben przekształcił się w Ostatecznego Dzikopyska, miał tylko 3 "nosy" zamiast 4. * Kiedy Ostateczny Dzikopysk atakował ezoteryków, jego usta były w kolorze skóry. * W jednej ze scen, Kevin nie został pokryty metalem. * W scenie, gdy Ostateczny Way Big upadł, jego ręce miały inny kolor. * W scenie, w której Vilgax wyrzuca twarz prezydenta jego oczy były fioletowe, a nie czerwone. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek został poświęcony Dwayne'owi McDuffiemu, jednemu z twórców, który zmarł w 2011 roku. * Azmuth ujawnia, że oryginalny Omnitrix i Ultimatrix to prototypy. * Według Derricka, Azmuth zniszczył Ultimatrix. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki serii Ultimate Alien